


Free Fallin’

by viinceneil



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt (2019) Actor RPF, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viinceneil/pseuds/viinceneil
Summary: Vince just wanted to do a nice thing for his fiancé’s birthday...***originally posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Vince Neil/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Free Fallin’

"Bella! Come back--"

"--fuck off, Vince!" She yells, watching his face redden with embarrassment, as people on the street gawk at the pair. "Don't fucking talk to me."

"What about the concert!?"

Bella turns around and stares at him while he stands next to the tour bus, just waiting for her to give in and head straight back to him--she can tell, just by the look on his face. But she's not going to drop to her knees for Vince Neil. Not this time.

"Fuck the concert, Vince. Take one of the guys. I'm going home."

"Baby, please!" He calls after her, and she just flips him off, stomping towards the hotel to get her things together. Vince's voice gets further and further away, but she can just hear "Tommy, I'm gonna kick your fuckin' ass for this!"

And, honestly, she could care less whether he did or not.

"He was supposed to be fucking clean" she whisper yells to herself, kicking the wall outside of the hotel, before stubbing out her cigarette. ""Baby, I'll get clean for you." Bullshit."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and then another. "Happy fucking birthday to me."

_Bella tore the wrapping paper off of the gift box that Vince handed to her, his eyes full of excitement._

_"Oh, wait" she stopped, looking up at him "there's another one to go with this--but open that box first."_

_"Okay..." she said quietly, concentrating on every little thing that she was doing, her tongue poking out from in between her lips a bit, forcing Vince's lips into a smile._

_Bella's eyes welled up, looking to Vince with the brightest, bug eyed gaze, noticing how he looked so proud of himself for the reaction that she had to her gift._

_"You like it?--" he barely even got to finish his sentence, before she threw herself into his arms, attacking his lips with kisses._

_"Yes! Oh my god, Vince, yes!" She pulled away, wiping at her eyes while still smiling brightly, holding out the signed record that she couldn't quite believe she was now in possession of_.

 _Her heart belonged to Tom Petty, everyone knew that, so seeing that her fiancé had gone to the trouble of tracking down and buying a signed copy of Full Moon Fever, made her heart swell massively_.

_"And also..." he trailed off, reluctantly, handing her the golden envelope once again._

_"Vince, I'm--" her words came out broken, not quite being able to comprehend what she was holding in between her fingers. "Tonight?"_

_He nodded, his hand on her knee "tonight."_

_"But tonight is your only rest day, you don't want to spend it with me at a Tom Petty concert--"_

_"--it's your birthday, darlin'. Of course I want to spend it with you at a Tom Petty concert."_

She stuffed all of the clothes, bags, makeup and shoes that had been strewn out across the hotel room, into her suitcase. Salty tears streaming down her cheeks, puffy eyes, swollen from crying for the past fifteen minutes, her voice cracking whenever she rants to herself because of the fervor in which she speaks.

The Dr Feelgood tour was supposed to be a fresh, clean, slate for the band because, they were all 'clean' and at the top of their game. All of them being the band minus Vince, and occasionally Tommy. He was still getting fucked up, behind Bella's back.

Until this morning when Tommy bounded into the hotel room, not realizing that Bella was in the bathroom, and began to yell about how he'd acquired "a fat gram."

_"Vince. Tell me he's kidding right now" he stays silent, noticing how her face is getting redder and redder by the second, just waiting for her to erupt._

_"Dude, I'm sorry, I--"_

_"--Tommy" she says calmly, her hand rubbing her temple viciously "can you please leave us alone for a second?"_

_He nods, quickly backing out of the door, mouthing 'good luck' to Vince, who's expression is a mixture of remorse and fucking terror._

_"How long."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me!" She slams her first against the wall, watching his eyes widen "how fucking long have you been using again, Vince!?"_

_"I--I don't know. A year...maybe--"_

_"Oh my god" she begins to cry, instantly, watching his bottom lip quiver too "you started using again as soon as you got done with rehab, didn't you?"_

_"Bels, I'm sorry--" he cuts himself off when she shakes her head, calmly leaving the room "baby, come back, please."_

Out of all of them, she really thought that Nikki would be the first one to say "fuck it" and get jacked up--but he was sticking to his promise of sobriety.

Her head turns slowly towards the door that's about to open, and she expects to see Vince on the other side, prepared for his half assed apology.

But it isn't him.

"He's a jerk. I told him he had to stop, Bel. I told him how much this was gonna fucking hurt you" Nikki paces into the room, her eyes roll when he plops himself down on the bed, Heather trailing in behind him.

"Nikki's right, sweetheart. I told Tommy the same thing, about how much it upsets me" she sighs, watching Bella angrily stuff her things into her luggage, and desperately eyes Nikki "come on, don't leave--"

"--why not? I'm not having this today!" She spits while she turns around quickly, actually frightening Nikki a little, as he'd never heard her raise her voice like that before.

"You've just gotta talk to Vince" he flinches when she picks up one of her stilettos "take it from me; addiction is fucking hard. And no matter how much you work on making it better, there's always this fear that you're gonna fuck up--and I know that he has, but you need to hear him out, Bella, show him how much you support him."

"But you've been to rehab?" She questions, and he nods "how am I supposed to help him, if they couldn't?"

"I'm not saying you need to help, I'm saying you need to show your love and support because, you know that's what he needs" she nods, her eyes flooding with tears once again "don't leave him, Bel. He needs to be reminded of what he's got, and what he could lose if he keeps fucking up like this."

"Okay" a little, unsure, smile tugs at her lips while she nods.

"Okay" Nikki repeats back to her, reciprocating her smile, and Heather just wraps an arm around her "he's in the bus, ripping Tommy a new one right now--maybe you should go see him."

"Maybe I should" Bella lets out a sigh, putting her bag back down on the floor "I'm being too hard on him. I think it just pissed me off more because, he promised..."

"I know, and it fucking sucks. But Vince loves you, and it'd kill him if you weren't around anymore" she suddenly felt her heart begin to sink, and her chest grew heavier at the prospect of a life without Vince.

It didn't take much persuading on Nikki and Heather's part, before Bella was at the door of the bus, just trying to figure out what she was going to say to him.

She didn't know if giving in and melting back into his embrace would be best, or whether she should just hear him out and let him apologize...

"Fuck!" He yells, cringing as the glass he once had in his hand, is now shattered on the floor, crouching down to try and pick all of the little pieces up.

"Don't touch that, you might cut yourself" she says softly, with a smile, and Vince can't quite believe what he's hearing.

"Bella--" he lets out, relieved, watching her walk further into the bus "I thought you were leaving."

"I was."

"What--what changed your mind?" He kicked himself for stumbling over his own words, for sounding so fucking nervous.

"Nikki and Heather convinced me to talk to you" she sighs, getting on her knees next to him "I'm sorry for snapping, Vince."

"Don't be sorry, you don't have anything to be sorry for. It's on me--"

"--I know that you can't help it, and me going in on you like that really wasn't helping either" her hand brushes against his cheek, and his eyes flutter closed at her gentle touch "I'm here for you now, alright. I'm not going anywhere."

"I fucked your birthday up...I'm such a jackass" he lets out an exasperated breath, laughing to himself a little when he sees the smile on her face.

"You're right about being a jackass, Vince. But you didn't fuck my birthday up, you got me tickets to see Tom Petty tonight" tears began to pool in her eyes at the thought of her gift, once again. "You've made this one pretty memorable."

"You still want me to take you? Are you sure you're not still mad at me?"

"Vince, I'm always mad at you for something" he laughs, nodding in agreement "but I love you, and that's all that matters. So, if you're still willing to, yes I want you to take me tonight..."

"I'm more than willing to" he winks at her, and she can, suddenly, feel her heart beating a hell of a lot faster than what it already had been.

And, in true Vince Neil fashion, he decides that no birthday is really worth having, if he doesn't take Bella to bed at least once before the day is over. 

He gets up and helps her to her feet, before his hands are underneath her ass, picking her up, and her legs hook around his waist.

"Vince!" She yells, clinging onto his neck for dear life as he quickly heads to the back of the bus, grinning like a teenage boy.

"What?" He looks at her innocently, slamming the door shut, and plopping Bella down onto the bed.

"Are you about to fuck me before a Tom Petty concert?"

"I don't know" he kisses her neck, his fingers fiddling with the zip on his jeans as she pulls the straps of her dress down, "you tell me."

"Was that an intentional reference?" He nods, and she slings both arms over his shoulders, bringing him closer "Vince Neil, you're the best fiancé a girl could ever dream of having."


End file.
